She Loves Him Not
by charmedangel025
Summary: AU. All human. Buffy falls headoverheels for Angel. But what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?
1. Default Chapter

Buffy Summers walked into the local coffee shop and took her usual

seat by

the front window. Not long after, her best friend, Willow Rosenburg

sat in

the seat across from her.

"hey Buff," she said. "What's up?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nothin much." She answered as a

waitress came up to

their table.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked.

"The usual guess." Buffy answered.

Willow nodded and said "Same here."

The waitress nodded. Buffy looked at the redhead. ''Look at us.

Twenty years

old, and we're still drinking the same stuff we've been drinking

since we

were sixteen.' The two friends laughed, as their coffee was set in

front of them.

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, Deb."

The girl smiled back, than walked back to the counter. The girls sat

and

talked for the next twenty minuets as they drank their coffee. After

they

finished, they strolled outside and down the sidewalk. Buffy was

concentrating on a cute pair of shoes in a store front window when

she felt

a tiny pain in her shoulder as someone walked right into her, causing

the

contents of her purse to spill onto the sidewalk.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." The man said as he knelt down to help

her pick

everything up. Buffy looked up at him and saw nothing but hotness.

She

looked deep into his cavernous brown eyes. She smiled at him as he

handed

her, her wallet.

"Thank you," she said as they stood up.

"I'm Liam Angelus. I find Liam kinda dorky, so you can call me

Angel." He

smiled at her, and Buffy was afraid she'd melt right there on the

sidewalk.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. And this is my best friend Willow."

She said,

grabbing onto her friend. Willow smiled at Angel. She thought that

there

wasn't something quit right with him, but she shook it off when she

saw the

two gazing at each other.

"Buff, we have to go. Class, remember?" Buffy was shaken

out of la-la land

and nodded. "Yes, class. Right." She smiled at him who

smiled back. "Well,

it was nice to meet you." She said. He nodded. He didn't even

have to say

'you too' because she knew he really liked meeting her, I mean a

person

doesn't give you looks like that unless said person really likes you.

She

turned on her heel, and Angel watched as the girl of his dreams

walked away.


	2. Bronzin It

She Loves Him Not.

**Summary:** AU. All Human. Buffy falls head-over-heels for Angel. But, what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R lator on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentel.

**Author's Notes: My first chapter probably wasn't that great. And, I really didn't want to give my Angel charactor, because he and Angelus are not the same person. But, that's what Buffy called Angelus, so, that's what I have. Oh, and I have Xander and Cordelia togethor, because lets face it, they need eachother's humor.**

Buffy sat in her last collage class of the day. Not thinking about class, cause like that would ever happen. She was thinking of the guy she had met that mourning. When the teacher finally dismissed the class, she gathered her books, and met Willow, and her boyfriend Oz, at the door. "We bronzen it tonight?" she asked. Willow nodded. "Dingos are playing. Wouldn't miss it." They turned the corner and walked tward the parking lot. "Is Faith joining us tonight?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled a fake smile. "Dearest sister Faith? Would she miss a pack of guys that are, I donna, breathing?" Willow laughed slightly. They herd a horn honk as Xander Harris pulled up at the curb. "Who needs a ride?" They all jumped into the back seats and headed to pick up his girlfriend, Cordelia, at work.

Buffy had never been to Cordelia's work before. Truth be told, Cordelia wasn't her favorite person. But, she offered to go into the office to get her. When she went through the glass doors, she saw Cordelia sitting at her desk. "Hay Cordy." She said. Cordelia looked up from her paper work. 'Great, the cry-Buffy.' she thought. The phone on her desk began to ring. "Jenson International Holdings. How can I help you?" She waited for the person on the other end to answer, than said, "Sure, just a moment." she pushed the hold botton and yelled, "Doyll! Phone!" Buffy winced at the shrillness of Cordelia's voice. The former Cordett stood up and grabbed her purce. She stuck her head into her boss', Doyll Jenson, office. "I'm leavin." She said. Without evan waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and headed out with Buffy.

They friends sat in their usual seats at the Bronze lator that night, talking. When a bleech-blond (that was obviously fake) walked up to them. "Faith. Long time, no see." Faith smiled, recalling the last time she saw him. "Yah, last time I saw you-" Buffy cut her off when saying ''try ti keep it as PG as possible." Faith just rolled her eyes. Spike turned to Buffy. "Just to let you know, my wanker of a friend thinks you're the most beautifal girl he's ever seen. I believe you met the pook this mourning."

"Oh, you meen Angel.'' She said trying to make it sound like she _hadn't_ been thinking about him all day. Which was NOT the truth. Spike nodded. Than, grabed Faith's hand and pulled her the dance floor. A few moments lator, Buffy saw Angel making his way over to her. He smiled at her, and she got that melty feeling again. He politly asked her to dance, and she sccepted. After an hour of doing just that, he asked, "Can I walk you home?"

Ok, next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Walk Home

She Loves Him Not.

**Summary:** AU. All Human. Buffy falls head-over-heels for Angel. But, what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R later on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**Author's note: I'd just like to thank the bands Bowling For Soup and Maroon 5. I have written all of this story while listening to '1985' and an assortment of Maroon 5 (Shiver, Harder To Breath, She Will Be Loved, ect.) and thank you for the few reviews I've gotten. (and, yes, you can have a degree in Communications, cause David Boreanaz has one) And this chapter is just a blurb on the walk buffy and Angel had after the Bronze. The next chapter will DEFIANTLY be longer. That's coming soon.**

Buffy and Angel walked slowly down the deserted streets of Sunnydale.

They

were telling each other about the other's lives.

"So, anyway, after my dad died, my mom went into guy over drive.

She's on

her third marriage in five years. His names Jackford Magrattoh."

Buffy said,

putting fake emphasis on her newest stepfather's name. "He's

pretty cool,

but I have a feeling it won't last much longer I give it a

month."

Angel smiled and said, "You should have more faith."

Buffy laughed slightly and added, "If you knew my mother, you

wouldn't have

much faith." She looked up at him. "What about you? What's

your story?" she

asked casually.

Where should he start? There was so much he wanted to tell her, and

so much

he didn't want her to know. "Well, I'm twenty-five. I live on

the other side

of Sunnydale by myself in an old apartment building. It's very

secluded.

That's why I like it. My parent's died when I turned 10. I have a

degree in

Communications, and work at the software place at the end of town.

I'm also

a translator."

Buffy nodded. "Sounds... kinda boring." She admitted.

He laughed. "It can be sometimes, but my dad spoke six different

languages

fluently." Buffy smiled, understanding his choice of career. As

they neared

her dorm room on campus of UC Sunnydale, he told her that he would

love to

see her sometime.

"I'd like that. A lot. I'm free..." she was trying not to

sound too

available. 'Ah, what the Hell.' she thought to herself. ''Every night

this

week."

"Ok then. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up here at... seven

thirty?" She

nodded, signaling that that would be fine.

He smiled as she went into her room, and shut the door. Willow was

sitting

on the bed, eating an apple. "Hey. Where have you been? I've

been here for

ten minuets, and I left the Bronze twenty minuets before you."

She said

through crunches. An ear-to-ear smile graced Buffy's face.

"We took the long way home." She threw her purse on the

desk, and then let

out a squeal, causing Willow to jump. "And we have a date

tomorrow night!"

she yelled out excitedly.

Willow leapt off the bed. "That's great!" After a few

minuets of being

extremely excited, Buffy came to an important realization. "Oh my

God!" she

gasped. "What am I gonna wear?!"


	4. It Begins

She Loves Him Not.

**Summary:** AU. All Human. Buffy falls head-over-heels for Angel. But, what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R latter on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**Author's Notes: I', soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I had MAJIOR writer's block. I thought I would just go into them dating. This starts up from three months after Buffy and angel meet. Which, if you remember, was around the time in the 2nd season that they were pretty hot and heavy. It takes to much time to put in that whole process. I wanna get to the good stuff!**

Buffy was mowing the lawn when her mom pulled into the drive way. Joyce had just gotten back from her meeting with the divorce lawyers and her soon-to-be ex-husband. Buffy cut the engine on the mower and met her mom at the edge of the drive way.

"How'd the meeting with the lawyers go?" She asked, used to this routine her mom had with divorces.

Joyce shrugged her shoulder's and said, "Got his car."

Buffy nodded. "now that's an accomplishment." She and her mother laughed. It was an inside joke of there's.

They Began walking into the house when Joyce asked, "So, are you seeing that Angel guy tonight?

Buffy rolled her eyes. How many times would she have to tell her mother this? "Mom, he's not _that Angel guy._ He's my boyfriend. And, yes, I'm seeing him tonight."

It was Buffy's twenty-first birthday. She thought she and Angel would have an evening with just the two of them at his apartment. But, her plan's would quickly change.

Buffy and Angel walked up to Xander's House latter that night. They headed down to the basement, Buffy very confused.

Everyone jumped out and yelled ''Surprise!" Buffy jumped at the sudden noise. She smiled. "Thank you guys!" She squealed.

They all talked and laughed and ate for the next two hours. Buffy and Angel headed out after she thanked everyone.

"Angel, I thought you were taking me back to the dorm." She said as they headed into his apartment building. He smiled a slightly conniving smile as he opened the door to his apartment.

Buffy gasped as when she saw the tons of candles lit around the tiny apartment. "Angel-" was all she could choke out.

He lead her over to the bed and they sat down. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He pointed it towards Buffy and opened. Her eyes widened.

"It's a Claddagh ring." He began to explain. "The hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart... well you know." He pulled it out of the box. "The Irish use it as a wedding ring. You wear it with the heart pointing towards you when you belong to somebody. Like this." He showed her his ring which was pointing towards him. He slid the ring on her left hand ring finger.

He leaned to kiss her. The soft kiss quickly turned into a passionate make-out session. Angel pulled away and said, ''Buffy, maybe we shouldn't." she shushed him by saying, "Don't. Just kiss me."

The two fell back onto the bed, and quickly lost track of time.

The next mourning, Buffy awoke alone. She gathered her cloths as she said out-loud, but still to herself, "No big deal. He feels bad about last night. I can just pretend it-" she was cut off by the bathroom door opening and Angel stepping out, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

Buffy smiled. 'I was silly to think he'd leave me after a night like that. He loves me.' she thought. "I have class," she told him as she went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Buffy hurried into her psych class an hour latter and took her usual seat next to Willow, who looked at her strangely.

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" She asked. Buffy blushed, and began to answer, but class began.

Half way during class, Buffy received a note from Willow. She quietly opened it and read. 'did you and Angel... yah know?' Buffy turned to Willow and nodded. Willow let out a squeal of joy. The teacher looked at her and Willow smiled apologetically.

When they left the class room that afternoon, Willow squealed again. "Oh my God! You _actually_ did it!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Say it a little louder, Will."

"I'm sorry. But, wow!" Buffy smiled as they turned the corner. She was hoping Willow wasn't going to ask for the details. They parted ways and headed for their next class.

Buffy slid the key in the key hole to her dorm room latter that night. "Hay." Buffy dropped her books in surprise. Angel kneeled down to help her pick them up. "Sorry."

"No prob." They stood back up and their lips met for a short kiss.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked as Buffy opened her door.

"I'd love to, but I have a mountain of homework."

"Breakfast tomorrow, than?" She smiled weakly. "Sure." He kissed her good by, than headed off as Buffy stepped inside. 'Is he being clingy?' she asked herself. Than, she shook her head. 'Nah. he's just want's to spend time with me.'

The figure had a perfect view of Buffy's dorm room from where he stood in the trees. He watched as she sat down at her desk and started her homework. He stood there until she turned her light off. When he was certain she was asleep, Angel walked back to his car, got in, and drove home.


	5. Breakable

She Loves Him Not.

**Summary:** AU. All Human. Buffy falls head-over-heels for Angel. But, what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R latter on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**Author's Note: **I don't know all of the words exchanged when Angel talks to Joyce in the episode where Buffy finally tells Joyce about him. I did my best.

Breakable

Buffy and Willow sat in their dorm room, talking. "I really love him, Will. But, lately, he's just been..." What word was she searching for? "stalkerish?" Willow finished. Buffy shook her head. "Not 'stalkerish.' Maybe the level right _below_ stalkerish."

Willow tilted her head. "Tell me what's bothering you about him. He seems kinda normal. Besides the fact that he's _totally_ in love with you." Buffy thought. Where to begin?

"He want's to be around me all the time, pesters me until I accept his date."

"And that's a bad thing?" Buffy glared at Willow. "Sorry. Go on."

"He's just... starting to scare me."

Buffy and Angel walked through the mall later that night. "Angel, can we talk about something?"

"Anything." He gazed down at her. She smiled weakly.

"I've been feeling kinda... boxed in lately. Maybe we've been spending too much time together."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're together almost _all_ the time. You never want me to see my friends anymore and-" She finally made eye contact with Angel. There was something in his eye's that she'd never seen before. Sadness.

"But I love you." He said through gritted teeth. "And I love you too, but-" His eye's turned from sad, to pure anger. Buffy didn't like what she saw. She had to admit to herself, that she was actually getting scared. " I just realized that I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

She stood up to leave, but he grabbed her arm. 'Are you breaking up with me?"

"Angel, you're hurting me!" She yanked her arm away. "Stay the hell away from me!" And with that, she ran from the mall.

"So, if he comes by, I'll talk to him, just, don't invite him in." Joyce nodded, a tad confused. Buffy wasn't evan going to tell her about the picture she found of herself sleeping, or Willow's fish in an envelope. She thought it best to keep that to herself.

"I gotta go. Class." Buffy left the house and walked down the sidewalk. She headed into town, and past the coffee shop. She kept her focus straight ahead, when a voice called out from behind her.

"We met on this street." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around. Angel stood there, leaning against the wall. "You've been avoiding me." Buffy smiled a fake smile.

''Well, ya know. When you find your friend's fish dead in an envelope, you're gonna wanna stray from the crazy who put them there." Angel laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "But I love you, Buffy. I just want want be near you."

"Well, be near me somewhere else." Buffy turned and walked away. She finally got back to the dorm and Willow was just getting there herself. Which was surprising, because it was beginning to get dark.

"Did you tell your mom about Angel?" Buffy nodded.

"And, ran into him on the street." Willow sat down on her bed, and heard a 'crunch.' A large yellow envelope sat inches away from where she had sat down. She opened it and pulled out the picture. Her eye's got wide as she said, "It's for you." She handed the picture to Buffy.

It was a picture drawn of Joyce. "Mom."

Joyce pulled into the drive way that night. She got out and grabbed her bag. "Joyce?" She spun around, only to find Angel staring at her. Something wasn't right about him. This _must_ be Angel.

"You're Angel." Angel smiled cunningly.

"Did Buffy tell you about us?" Joyce glared at him.

"She told me she want's you to leave him alone.''

"But I can't do that. I love her." Joyce backed away towards the house.

"Well, try your best to stop, and leave her alone." She dropped her key's on the front porch, and kneeled down to pick them up.

"I haven't been able to sleep sense the night we made love." Joyce looked at him in disgust as she slid her key into the key hole and unlocked the door. She hurried inside, and Angel went to fallow when Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, Angel. Changed the locks."

She slammed the door in his face. She listened as a car door slammed shut, and tires screeched as Angel sped away. That's when Buddy realized something. She had driven him to this. Which meant that he had been something all along.

Angel was breakable.


	6. The Man Behind Her Fear

She Loves Him Not.

**Summary:** AU. All Human. Buffy falls head-over-heels for Angel. But, what happens when he turns into her own personal stalker?

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R latter on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

The Man Behind The Fear

Xander put the screwdriver back in his tool belt. "There ya go, Buffster. One Angel proof lock." Buffy smiled weakly. "Thanks, Xand." Xander nodded and sat down at the desk.

"Maybe you should call the cops."

"And tell them what? That a perfectly normal girl can't protect herself from her ex-boyfriend?" xander looked at her with worried eyes. "No, that some crazy guy is following you and that you're fearing for your life." Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't fear for my life. Besides, It hasn't been that bad lately."

There was a knock at Buffy's dorm room door. She opened it a crack and peered outside. Angel stood there, leaning on the thresh-hold. "Buffy, I need-" She cut him off by slamming the door in his face. He knocked on the door again, and called out her name. She did her best to ignore him. He pounded on the door, getting louder and louder by the second.

Buffy went to her desk, and blasted The Donna's "Fall Behind Me" through the speakers of her stereo. She than sat against the wall on the floor in the tiny space between the desk and the wall. She could hear his screams, but they were muffled by the booming of the music.

"Buffy, I need you!" was the last thing she heard before a noise came from the hall. She turned the music off and ran to the door. She heard another bang. Like someone hitting the floor. She threw open the door and saw Angel resoling with a Security guard.

"This isn't over!" yelled as he pushed the guard back and ran down the hall.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The guard asked. Buffy nodded. "I'm fine."

"if that creep comes near you again, just call Campus Security." Buffy nodded again, and closed the door. Than, she locked it and sat on her bed. Maybe it was time to do something.

Buffy had had a long talk with her mother and gotten her priorities' straightened out. She realized that Angel was a threat to her, her friend's, and her family. But, she couldn't go to the cops. As standard procedure, Campus Security had notified the police. All they had done for Buffy was to tell her to watch her back, not to go out alone at night, ect.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay hear?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, Mom. I have Xander, remember?" Joyce rolled her eye's. "Just think about it."

Buffy nodded. "I'll _think_ about it." She grabbed her bag and left the house. She hated the fact that she didn't have a car. She had to walk everywhere. Before she had had this problem, it wasn't a big deal. But, now that she had her own personal stalker, she was open game. Buffy walked through town, trying not to show any fear. Someone called her name behind her, and her heart raced as she turned around. Cordelia, of all People, was trying to catch up with her. "hay."

"Hay?" Buffy wasn't really sure what Cordelia wanted with her.

"Look, I know about your problem with this Angel guy. And, can I just say, that I never-"

"Cordelia, your point?"

Cordelia smiled. "Oh, right. Anyway, i just wanted to let you know, that evan though I don't know first hand what you're going through, you just need to know that you have options. Ya know, other than hiding like a dog with it's tail between it's leg's."

"Thanks. I think."

Joyce walked down the hall to Buffy's dorm room. She hear, in her opinion, God-awful music blaring from someone's room. "How can people study with this racket?" she thought out loud. Than, she saw Angel sitting out side the door of Buffy's dorm room, and realized that the music came from inside her daughter's room.

"Get up." she instructed. Angel looked up at her. "Ms. Summers," he said, quickly getting to his feet. "Thank God you're here. maybe you can talk to Buffy. Convince her-"

"I will do no such thing." She heard the music turn off and guessed that Buffy was shuffling to the door.

"I told you to leave her alone."

"And I told _you_ that I love her." Angel replied through gritted teeth. Joyce stepped close to him and got right in his face.

"Now you listen to me. You are a pathetic, attention needing son-of-a...gun. No matter how much you think you do, you _don't _need my daughter. She is younger than you, and less experienced than you, and I will not allow you to ruin her life! You, Mr. Angelus, are nothing to any of us anymore. But, there is one thing you have kept consistent sense this whole thing started. You are the one she has nightmares about. Dreams so awful, she shoots out of her sleep every night, drowning in her own sweat. And, I will be damned if she has to continue living her life in this fear, all because of your sick obsession. Because you, you are the man behind her fear." Joyce opened that suddenly unlocked door and stepped inside, locking t again behind her.


	7. It's Over, Right?

She Loves Him Not.

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R latter on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

Buffy walked through the crowded Bronze on Friday night. She was waiting for her mother to come and pick her up. when Joyce finally came, she drove Buffy back to the dorm and reluctantly dropped her off. Buffy went through the unlocked dorm room door, only to find Angel, ready and waiting.

"Get out." Was all she said before throwing her bag on the desk. Angel laughed, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"But what about our big day?" He asked. "It would be five months today." Buffy glared at him.

"I'm sure you'll live."

''Yah, but you might not." Buffy shook her head and smiled a fake smile.

"Oh. Big strong stalker making threats now?"

Angel laughed again and stood up.

"I'm calling security." She headed for the phone but Angel stepped in front of her.

"Why. They never seem to be able to help you. So, why don't you just cut the crap and admit that you can't stand being away from me and tell me you love me."

"The man I loved left town when the monster in front of me went crazy." Angel grabbed onto her arm's.

"So you think you can get away with talking like that to me? That you're better than me?"

"Don't have to think it. I know it." With a look of fury in his eyes, Angel turned her around, and smashed her into the table by her bed.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone!" She hollered. Angel pushed her to the ground. She stood up slowly, pain pulsing through her body.

"You won't kill me." he said. "You can't."

"Oh yah?" Buffy kicked him in the nuts, and he doubled over in pain. She than gathered her strength, and pushed him back with everything she had. he flew back, and broke through the window. Buffy watched as he fell five stories down, and landed on his back. Willow came in, and called an ambulance.

Buffy thought that she would have slept soundly that night, now that it was over. Angel was dead, and the stalking was over. But, in her mind, he continued to play with her thought's. She began to ask herself,

'Is it _really_ over?'


	8. Epilog

She Loves Him Not.

**Rating: Pg-13. Could turn R latter on.**

**Disclaimer: **If, I said I owned them, I lied.

**Feedback: **Give it to me. But, be gentle.

**Author's Note: I know it's not the longest epilog, but not a lot left to say. If you don't like the ending, oh well. It's just the way it has to go to keep consistent with the relationship between Buffy and Angel. You'll see what I mean.**

_Angel chased Buffy down the deserted street in Sunnydale. Buffy was screaming for help, but no one seemed to hear her. Angel finally caught up to her, and tackled her to the ground._

_"It's never over!" He yelled, over and over. Buffy struggled to get away, but Angel was too strong. He held her to the ground, and than pulled out a pocket knife from hi pocket. _

_"I think _you_ should know what it's like to have your heart ripped out... Literally!"_

_"No!" Buffy screamed as the knife plunged towards her._

Buffy shot out of bed, soaked in her own sweat. She gasped for air, as riley Finn, her fiancee stood up next to her. "That dream again?" He asked. She nodded, seeming unsure of her surroundings'.

"Try to sleep." Riley coaxed her. She laid beck down, and tried to think of something else. Riley, chocolate, shoes, anything.

She eventually calmed down and drifted off to sleep, in Riley's loving arms. She woke up from time to time, but only to check if Riley was still there. and he was. That's what she loved around him. He was always there. And not in the crazy, stalkerish way that Angel was. Buffy still didn't understand, evan in the tiniest bit, what had made Angel snap.

Buffy woke up one last time, than finally went to sleep.

As the dark figure watched from outside.


End file.
